Dernier lit
by LumiNuitey
Summary: Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tourmenter, annonça froidement Severus Snape. Vous allez vous reposer ici en attendant que je décide ce que je vais faire de vous. Elle regardait ailleurs, l'air indifférent. OS.


**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Les extraits de la comptine citée sont tirés d'une chanson d'Emilie Simon, laquelle ai-je ensuite utilisé pour donner son petit nom à cette fiction.

**Genre :** Principalement tragique. Sombre registre mes enfants.

**Spoiler :** Cette histoire pourrait être insérée au début du septième tome.

* * *

**Dernier lit.**

* * *

_Elle avait sa sœur dans ses bras. Un corps contre le sien, qui se convulsait avec détresse. Les mangeurs de cadavres n'attendaient pas. Elle sentait confusément leurs frôlements noirs dans son dos, des bras couvert d'obscurité se tendaient vers leurs deux silhouettes agrippées l'une à l'autre._

_- Arrête de pleurer, chuchota-t-elle en finnois. Tu te rappelles ce que disait papa, avec ses airs de grand pillard ? « Nous sommes forts ! Nous sommes des Vikings ! » Et nous, on se moquait un peu de lui, c'est vrai qu'il était gentiment ridicule avec sa fierté de fils de pirates finlandais..._

_Sa gorge se crispa. Son ventre était laminé par une douleur étrange, liquide, un acide froid comme une mort minuscule, nichée entre ses entrailles comme un oiseau décharné. Il lui semblait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait avaler quoi que ce soit._

_- Oh oui, des foutus Vikings, murmura-t-elle encore, bien plus pour elle-même que pour l'oreille tiède contre sa bouche._

_Elle avait pourtant dans les veines tous les océans de ce monde, des mers de rodage, des pillages dorés, des métaux nimbés de vermillon ; et ses ancêtres chantaient un air de corsaire sans cœur, sur le pont de sa frayeur digne. Elle cherchait un courage de barbare héroïque avant d'être enlevée._

* * *

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent, Severus Snape sentit les os de sa prisonnière craquer.

Le son et la sensation qui en résultèrent firent poindre entre ses omoplates un léger frisson de dégout.

Il n'avait pourtant pas une poigne d'acier - c'était elle, cette fille semblait toute entière sur le point de casser. Il la tenait par le poignet, attache sans doute la plus fine attache qu'il avait jamais eu à serrer : il aurait presque pu en faire deux fois le tour rien qu'avec son pouce et son index. Prit d'une inexplicable répulsion, il la lâcha dès qu'il sentit un sol plus ferme sous ses pieds.

Elle s'écroula en avant, les hanches ballantes, les épaules molles, avec un profil disloqué de marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Les lèvres plissées, il enjamba le corps inerte et se dirigea vers un large buffet à l'aspect miteux. Ouvrant grand les panneaux de bois grinçants, il en sortit une bouteille poussiéreuse de Whisky Pur Feu et s'en servit une généreuse mesure dans un verre ébréché.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé, le verre à la main, et but lentement, appréciant le petit tourbillon de chaleur que la boisson faisait naître en lui. Il régnait un froid terrible dans cette maison que le temps semblait l'avoir émiettée, que la nuit traversait par le toit. Il se demanda s'il était vraiment nécessaire de retirer sa cape.

Son regard balaya le plancher pour tomber sur la silhouette blanche étendue en travers. Sa prisonnière avait rapidement repris ses esprits sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste indiquant qu'elle avait l'intention de se relever. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, elle regardait une trace de brûlure sur les lattes avec une expression hébétée.

- Levez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle obéit avec raideur.

Émaciée par les privations, elle portait encore les haillons d'une robe qui autrefois avait dû être d'une soyeuse teinte ivoirine. Dans le fouillis de sa chevelure longue et sale, une unique épingle ramenait encore une mèche en arrière en une esquisse de coiffure sophistiquée. _Un squelette qui a avalé un fantôme_, songea-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tourmenter, annonça-t-il froidement. Vous allez vous reposer ici en attendant que je décide ce que je vais faire de vous. Je vous conseille très simplement de faire oublier votre présence.

Elle garda les yeux baissés. Son visage n'exprimait rien.

- Mais avant vous allez prendre un bain, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus. Je vous sens d'ici.

Elle leva lentement le menton et il crut qu'elle allait le regarder. Mais elle se contenta de fixer un point sur sa gauche.

Il y avait dans son regard une toute petite lueur sardonique. Comme si elle se réjouissait de l'incommoder.

* * *

Il fustigea la salle de bain délabrée de tout les sorts possibles pour empêcher le transplanage et la communication avec l'extérieur. Ces quelques précautions prises, il y traina la jeune captive et l'enferma à double tour.

Il avait renoncé aux sortilèges prévenant le suicide. Elle pouvait bien se gorger les poumons d'eau savonneuse, et crever là, en faisant des bulles au fond de sa baignoire crasseuse. Ce serait une préoccupation de moins.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un garçon particulièrement sensible mais il l'était néanmoins trop pour tout ça. Le jeune homme avait déjà manifesté sa faiblesse à de nombreuses reprises. Si on voulait le préserver autant que possible, il fallait au minimum l'empêcher de montrer l'intensité de son dégoût pour tout ce qui se passait sous son toit depuis que Lord Voldemort se plaisait à y faire des séjours prolongés.

Et le front de Draco perlait de moiteur, et ses mains s'agitaient de tics dès qu'il s'agissait des mauvais traitements infligés à celle qui était désormais enfermée dans sa salle de bain...

Au début, Severus n'avait pas compris ce que la souffrance de cette fille en particulier pouvait avoir de si dérangeant. Pas qu'il ignora le difficile exercice de supporter la vue d'un corps meurtri par vos soins sans frémir, non. Mais il y avait eu d'autres suppliciés. Le sort qu'on avait réservé à Charity Burbage avait été bien plus pénible à regarder.

Aussi, Severus en avait-il conclu en premier lieu que la jeunesse de la prisonnière avait dû émouvoir le jeune homme. Mais réflexion faite, elle n'était pas la plus jeune de leurs victimes.

Sa beauté peut-être ? Draco avait levé les yeux sur son doux visage à la grâce virginale et il s'était senti retourné jusqu'au plus profond de son âme ? S'efforçant de détailler la captive avec un regard critique, Severus en avait établi que cette idyllique hypothèse était à exclure fermement : la douleur rendait les gens laids. Sur ce point-là, Bellatrix Lestrange en était le plus vif exemple. Black aussi, lorsqu'il était encore de ce monde, convenait parfaitement à appuyer sa démonstration.

Voyant que Severus se montrait curieux sur le sujet, Draco lui avait finalement confié qu'il avait déjà rencontré la prisonnière voilà deux ans, lors d'une grande réception estivale réunissant le fleuron de l'aristocratie sorcière européenne. Ils étaient placés côte à côte au dîner ce qui leur avait donné l'occasion de discuter. A l'en croire, la créature que Severus détenait à présent chez lui avait été une jeune fille vive et pleine d'esprit. Draco et elle avaient même entretenus une correspondance pendant les quelques mois qui avaient suivis la réception. Ils avaient perdus contact par la suite mais ça ne changeait rien au fait : il était plus déstabilisant de voir une personne quotidiennement torturée lorsque l'on connait ses goûts en matière d'opéra ou de littérature...

Severus savait ce que Draco espérait de lui lorsqu'il lui avait raconté tout cela. Cela n'avait guère été difficile de la sortir des sous-sols du Manoir Malfoy. Il avait simplement demandé l'autorisation à son maître. Qui avait accepté avec indifférence.

Affalé sur le canapé informe, Severus se massait le front du bout des doigts avec acharnement, tentant ainsi de dissiper un début de migraine. Il la sentait déjà, enflant dans sa colonne vertébrale, rigidité de feu prête à investir ses tempes.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette fille. Il n'avait plus de contact avec l'Ordre. En supposant qu'on finisse par lui donner l'autorisation pleine et entière de faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, il faudrait alors qu'il trouve le moyen de la faire évacuer vers les résistants sans qu'on sache que c'était lui qui la leur envoyait. Le genre de problème dont il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de s'occuper.

Lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain, il la trouva avec regret assise contre la baignoire, le dos appuyé contre la tuyauterie de cuivre visible entre le carrelage défoncé. Comme elle n'avait rien d'autre à porter, elle avait enfilé de nouveau sa robe en lambeaux. Ses cheveux mouillés lui donnaient l'air de sortir tout droit du ruisseau. Il la releva brusquement, en l'agrippant par le coude. Elle le fixa un bref instant, les yeux brûlant de gêne.

Il détesta ce regard.

* * *

Il se résolut à l'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. C'était une pièce parfaitement carrée, meublée d'un grand baldaquin en chêne couronné d'une tête de lit en damas épais, s'ouvrant de chaque côté des courtines comme les rabats d'une tente canadienne. Une armoire sombre et massive mangeait un coin de la pièce. Une coiffeuse très ancienne, ornée d'un grand miroir tâché sur les côtés, était orientée vers une fenêtre masquée de lourds rideaux.

Lorsqu'il la traina dans la chambre, il remarqua que son regard dérivait sur la courtepointe en velours râpé, puis remontait avec effronterie le long de la tapisserie jaunie peinte de fleurs grossières. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une chaîne autour de son poignet et la relia au mur de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse se déplacer autour du lit que dans un périmètre délimité.

- Je vais vous donner d'autres vêtements, décida-t-il tout haut en contemplant sa robe avec une moue affectée. C'est assez repoussant, la façon dont ce chiffon emmagasine toutes les poussières à sa portée.

Il avait rangé les affaires de sa mère voilà des années. Les cartons étaient empilés dans un minuscule espace réduit sous le toit qu'on avait autrefois eu l'audace d'appeler « grenier ». Tirant vers lui l'un des cartons étiqueté, il y plongea la main et en retira une tenue au hasard.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il fut soulagé de voir que sa prisonnière s'était glissée entre les draps et qu'elle dormait profondément. Il déposa la tenue sur la coiffeuse, jeta un regard étonné aux bouteilles vides de parfums qui s'y alignaient encore et profita de son sommeil pour récupérer les quelques grimoires et fioles qu'il avait entassé dans la pièce.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle continue à poser ses yeux vides dans sa maison, ni sur les fêlures qui crevassaient les miroirs et les murs, encore moins dans ses bouquins. Si elle pouvait juste rester dans ce lit froid et dormir, continuer à fermer ses paupières insolentes et lui foutre une paix royale, ce serait la meilleur attitude qu'il aurait pu souhaiter de sa part.

Il n'était pas un foutu sauveur de ses dames. Et peu lui importait qu'elle l'ait déjà bien remarqué.

* * *

Il s'endormit. Longtemps. A même le canapé. Il rêva d'un oiseau et d'une branche, et la branche se cassait et avec elle, l'oiseau se cassait la gueule sans un cri. Il ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, il ne sut plus qui il était, si c'était le jour ou la nuit, s'il vivait en Sibérie ou en plein océan arctique. La pièce était glacée. Sans doute étais-ce ce froid surnaturel qui l'avait réveillé. Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi.

Il se dirigea sombrement vers l'escalier, pensant qu'une des fenêtres du palier avait encore dû s'ouvrir. Arrivé à l'étage, il remarqua immédiatement que la porte de la chambre de sa mère était largement entrebâillée.

Un peu de plâtre sembla lui mouler le ventre. La chaîne était logiquement trop courte pour que sa prisonnière puisse atteindre l'entrée et il était certain d'avoir refermé derrière lui en quittant la pièce.

La jeune fille avait disparue. La chaîne trainait sur le lit, lui-même décacheté comme une enveloppe.

_Mais comment a-t-elle fait ça ?_ pensa-t-il, décontenancé.

Il regarda la chaîne et se traita mentalement de crétin fini. Avec un poignet aussi fin, l'anneau avait simplement dû lui couler de la main comme un bracelet trop grand ! Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la coiffeuse. Elle avait pris la tenue qu'il y avait déposé et laissé à la place sa propre robe pliée avec une méticulosité soigneuse.

- La garce !

Il avait beau avoir l'autorisation de « s'amuser » avec elle, il lui était défendu de causer sa mort. On pouvait réclamer la prisonnière à tout instant et il serait alors en devoir de la fournir en un seul morceau. C'était ce que Rodolfus Lestrange aimait appeler « les conditions d'empreint ».

Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas loin ? Peut-être que ce froid tout à l'heure n'était que la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrait pour se faufiler dehors ? Elle n'était pas en état de transplaner, sans doute était-elle encore dans la rue...

Il dévala les escaliers, se saisit de sa cape d'un mouvement brusque et s'apprêta à sortir d'un pas furibond lorsqu'un léger soupir dans son dos le fit se retourner.

Elle était là, tranquillement pelotonnée dans un fauteuil défoncé. Elle avait un grimoire relié de cuir sur les genoux et les pages ouvertes devant elle retenaient toute son attention. Elle semblait toute petite dans le creux du fauteuil, drapée dans ses longs cheveux. Supposant qu'elle avait dû rester toute aussi muette qu'à son arrivé, il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas avoir senti sa présence en se réveillant. Elle portait la robe d'Eileen Prince et sa colère se gela un peu sur le coup de l'effarement.

C'était une tunique noire et grise, avec un col rond et des manches bouffantes. Elle avait aussi enfilé les collants opaques en soie blanche. Elle avait abandonné les escarpins usés au bas du fauteuil pour pouvoir y mettre les pieds sans faire de salissures. Ce n'était pas une tenue extraordinaire mais les collants donnaient un air un peu chic à l'ensemble. C'était cette robe et ces bas que sa mère portait lorsqu'elle voulait se faire belle - elle le faisait rarement.

Il la détailla un court instant, jaugeant à quel point l'impression était différente de celle donnée par l'ancienne propriétaire de cette tenue. Sa mère n'avait jamais été plus corpulente qu'un moineau, ce qui n'empêchait pas la jeune fille de flotter dans sa robe. Ses jambes fines ressemblaient à deux brindilles blanches contaminées par les motifs rouges brodés sur les collants. Les manches et le col Claudine soulignaient son visage poupin. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait autre chose que sa maigreur.

Il remarqua aussi qu'elle lisait précisément l'un des grimoires qu'il avait voulu mettre hors de sa portée.

- Je vois que vous avez pris vos aises, susurra-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux de l'ouvrage et le regarda. Un minuscule sourire moqueur pointait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il se fixèrent un instant, le mépris de l'une se reflétant sur le visage de l'autre.

- J'ai la nette impression que vous ignorez à quel point votre présence ici m'insupporte, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, celle-là même qui maintenait ses élèves en respect par jour de grande chaleur. Je vous tolère dans ma maison pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un de vos amis aristocrate a tenu à ce que cesse les tortures qui vous étaient infligées. Comme je suis particulièrement bien disposé à son égard, j'ai accepté de jouer les garde folle. Une tâche qui est loin de me ravir, sachez-le.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentua légèrement.

- Comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué, je ne suis pas d'une nature patiente ou affable. Je n'attend rien de votre part, si ce n'est que vous restiez dans votre coin. Je vais ensorceler la maison pour que vous ne puissiez en sortir. J'accepte de vous voir évoluer librement ici à la condition que je puisse faire abstraction de votre présence. Si je sens trop votre regard ou que vous vous décidez à perdre ce merveilleux mutisme dont vous avez fait preuve jusqu'à présent, je règle la chaîne à hauteur de votre cou et vous resterez cloitrée dans votre chambre.

Dans le silence qui suivit, un silence venteux de fenêtres mal isolés, il fit peser sur elle tous les courroux futures qu'une attitude déplacée pourrait lui coûter. Il s'était détourné lorsqu'il entendit un murmure :

- Quelle conne...

Il fit volte-face, plus étonné par le fait d'entendre sa voix que par l'insulte qu'elle venait de proférer.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Je me traitais d'idiote. Je n'ai pas essayé de quitter la maison précisément parce que j'étais persuadée que vous aviez déjà pris des précautions pour m'en empêcher.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle soit capable d'émettre des phrases aussi longues et bien construites. Le son de sa voix était étrange aussi. Un peu rauque, plutôt grave, posée ; pas du tout la petite voix d'enfant auquel il se serait attendu.

- Je me suis trompée, peut-être n'êtes vous pas aussi évolué que vous m'en donniez l'impression.

* * *

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle touche à ses objets, son regard indifférent l'exécrait, elle ne disait rien mais il savait qu'elle pensait à des tas de choses. Il aurait sans doute préféré qu'elle lui vomisse des insultes plutôt que de prendre cet air indéchiffrable, cet air d'y regarder sans vraiment regarder. Même sa respiration était discrète. Légère et toxique comme une fuite de gaz...

Elle resta tout l'après-midi à lire dans le fauteuil, ne se levant que pour choisir un nouveau grimoire lorsqu'il s'avéra que la lecture du premier commença à l'ennuyer. Elle se releva un peu plus tard, lorsque la lecture du second se révéla moins passionnante encore. En fin de compte, les plantes semblaient l'emmerder profondément. Elle choisit un ouvrage sur les légendes celtiques, lequel parut lui convenir davantage puisqu'elle n'en changea plus. Le soir arriva trop lentement au goût de Severus, il arriva dans ce silence, un tout nouveau silence creux de tensions et de pages un peu froissées.

Queudver apparut vers neuf heures. Il apportait le dîner. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la jeune fille, elle se leva nonchalamment et se faufila à l'étage avec son livre en lui décochant un regard écœuré. Severus ne la revit pas de la soirée. Cette absence prolongée lui fit du bien.

* * *

Ce relatif climat de guerre froide s'échauffa un peu le matin suivant, lorsque Queudver vint leur déposer le petit-déjeuner avant de disparaître. Elle détourna les yeux de la nourriture avec une expression lointaine. Severus poussa d'autorité le plateau vers elle afin qu'elle se serve. Elle le snoba.

- Mangez quelque chose, ordonna-t-il sombrement.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua-t-elle de son air suprême et absent.

- Avez-vous seulement conscience de votre état de maigreur ?

Elle persista :

- Je n'ai pas faim, _merci_.

- Forcez-vous. Vos os s'entrechoquent, c'est morbide à entendre.

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux hautains. Il savait pourtant que sa remarque l'avait blessée. Foutue Lady.

- Il y a ici pas mal de fumées nauséabondes, et de rideaux tirés. En plus, ça pue le renfermé dans cette maison. Et c'est moi qui suis morbide ?

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il mania ses couverts avec férocité après cela. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils se parlaient.

Au déjeuner, ce fut le même manège. Elle ne toucha à rien. Severus n'en revenait pas qu'un être affaibli comme elle l'était puisse refuser de se sustenter avec autant d'obstination.

Au dîner, elle dû en avoir assez de sentir son regard lourd d'introspection car alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourner sa fourchette, elle lâcha :

- Ça me fait mal.

Severus la dévisagea longuement, ses mâchoires saillantes battant dans son visage alors qu'il mastiquait. Elle regarda ailleurs, comme fascinée par le plafond lézardé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait mal ?

- Manger.

Il avala sa bouché.

- Physiquement ou psychiquement ?

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas faim, éluda-t-elle.

- Je réitère ma question, dit-il sèchement. La douleur est-elle aiguë, corporelle, ou est-ce... dans votre tête ?

Un rictus mauvais incurvait légèrement ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'habitude. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il y avait un vide sidéré sur son visage, comme si elle se rendait brusquement compte qu'il lui manquait un bras.

Ce soir-là, elle finit par avaler trois bouchées qui semblèrent lui écorcher la gorge.

Un peu plus tard, il l'entendit vomir.

Le lendemain, Severus continua les expérimentations qu'il avait toujours en cour. Depuis un certain temps, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il prenait plaisir à faire et qui le détendait. De son côté, sa prisonnière continua à lire sans lui prêter attention. En fin de compte, s'ignorer l'un l'autre était une situation dont ils pouvaient très bien s'accommoder tout les deux.

Severus avait remarqué la couleur cendreuse des joues de sa jeune captive. Si l'idée qu'elle lui claque entre les doigts l'avait cette fois un peu inquiété, il avait vite balayé sa crainte en songeant qu'elle était seule responsable de son état de faiblesse : elle n'avait qu'à manger. Cette enquiquineuse... Après tout, il ne la privait de rien.

Au déjeuner, elle tenta à nouveau d'avaler quelque chose et comme lors de sa précédente tentative, il l'entendit vomir ensuite.

L'après-midi, alors qu'il se penchait sur une décoction particulièrement délicate, il s'agita au point de renverser une rangée de fioles. L'une d'elles contenait un principe actif très puissant, lequel attaqua immédiatement le plancher, formant rapidement de larges auréoles corrosives. En voulant les faire disparaître, il se brûla.

Alertée par le bruit, sa prisonnière vint inopinément jeter un coup d'œil dans son laboratoire.

- Que faites-vous là ?

Il venait de la remarquer, bras croisés sur le pas de la porte. Son ton agressif ne sembla pas la perturber.

- Oh ?

C'était un « oh » comme dans « Oh ? C'est à moi que vous parlez ? », « Oh ? J'existe encore ? ». Quand elle sembla comprendre que c'était elle qu'il venait d'apostropher de la sorte, elle expliqua lentement :

- Je ne fais... rien de très palpitant. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien contrarier une personne aussi sinistre que vous au point de lui faire pousser des jurons aussi... inventifs.

La jeune captive était à l'évidence perméable aux œillades criminelles de son geôlier.

- A l'évidence, continua-t-elle d'un ton sournois, jouer au petit chimiste s'avère être une occupation pleine de surprises... Êtes-vous sûr qu'une telle activité puisse vous aider à vous épanouir dans l'existence ? Je veux dire... A côté des massacres de moldus et des tortures d'enfants, il vous faudrait une activité plus reposante...

Elle parût y songer très sérieusement et soudain, son visage s'illumina, tel la porte d'un corridor éclairé s'ouvrant sur une pièce sombre.

- Un morpion, ça vous direz ? Je prend les étoiles et vous les têtes de mort !

- Oh, avec joie ma chère, rétorqua Severus d'une voix suave en frottant distraitement la brûlure qu'il portait au creux de la paume. Avec vos pions en constellations, peut-être aurez-vous l'impression planante d'avoir la tête dans les nuages... Une telle légèreté, n'est-ce pas le rêve de toute anorexique ?

Elle avait les yeux luisants.

- Vous devriez vous concocter un filtre d'amour, histoire de vous attacher une belle inconnue. Elle ferait beaucoup plus chic dans votre cuisine que ce servile personnage à la paume brillante. En voilà un qui a l'onanisme original. Se branler avec une main d'argent, c'est un luxe qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Elle soupira rêveusement. Il se ferma ; la vulgarité avait tendance à le contrarier.

- Mais je m'escrime pour rien, après tout, ce genre de compagnies doit vous plaire.

Elle eut un geste brusque, comme si une image saisissante était en train de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Admettez que nous ferions une belle famille tout les trois. Vous, avec vos airs lugubres de vampire nourrit au soja, votre maison froide et décrépie. Moi et ma légèreté, mes os cliquetant, ma petite robe à col rond dans le genre écolière gothique... Et notre belle inconnue, une expression vide et aimante, plantée comme une cruche entre nous dans son tablier à fleurs, maman mécanique et épouse hypnotisée...

Un sourire très rouge étirait ses lèvres. Un peu tordu, il semblait une blessure fraîche au milieu de son visage.

- Et éventuellement, le monsieur à la main d'argent en animal de compagnie ! On l'appellera « La Chose » et il aura un collier assorti. Une nouvelle famille Adams, ça vous plairez ? Oh, dites oui !

- Vous êtes folle, murmura-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

- Oh. Oui. Oui, oui, oui. La douleur me rend dingue. Merci, c'était brillant.

Elle quitta la pièce, flottante comme un courant d'air.

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange déferla chez lui le lendemain matin, apprenant à Severus que le ministère était tombé durant la nuit et qu'une attaque avait été lancé sur le Terrier. Potter n'avait pas été capturé mais on avait des raisons de croire qu'il se trouvait désormais Square Grimmaurd.

Rabastan s'agitait au milieu du salon pendant que Severus s'habillait à la hâte. Le Mangemort avait apporté avec lui _La Gazette du Sorcier_, la toute nouvelle édition parût le matin même. Le journal avait toujours été sous autorité du ministère ; en une nuit, les opinions qu'il soutenait s'était radicalement inversées.

Ce matin-là, après avoir vérifié que tout les sortilèges qui entouraient sa maison étaient toujours opérationnels, Severus suivit Rabastan jusqu'à l'ancienne demeure des Black. Il en fut de retour moins d'une heure plus tard, après avoir fait environ vingt fois le tour des lieux avec son compagnon en feignant de trouver une faille à la forteresse invisible qu'elle représentait.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa maison, il ne lui fallut qu'un cour instant pour deviner que _quelque chose_ était arrivé durant son absence.

Dans le salon, le fauteuil et le vieux canapé semblaient étrangement déformés ; ils portaient des traces d'ongles furieuses, comme si on avait voulu en arracher le cuir. Une partie des étagères avaient été renversées, délogeant du même coup tout les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Dans la cuisine, les quelques réserves de nourriture avaient été vidées avec une rage telle, que le sol en était couvert de miettes craquantes, d'emballages éventrées et de débris d'assiettes. Avisant l'état des deux pièces, Severus se félicita d'avoir verrouillé la porte de son laboratoire.

Une seule personne pouvait avoir fait tout ses dégâts. A cet instant, il regretta de ne pas connaître son prénom pour pouvoir le vociférer de toutes ses forces.

Il la trouva dans la salle de bain, étendue inconsciente à côté des toilettes. Une forte odeur de vomie flottait dans l'air. Alors qu'il la saisissait brutalement par les aisselles pour la mettre sur le dos, un éclat rougeâtre attira son attention au fond de la cuvette. Elle avait aussi vomi du sang.

Il l'examina plus attentivement et remarque que son visage entier était d'un gris hâve et légèrement brillant, comme si son teint partait en poussière. Une fièvre chaudronnière faisait de son front lisse une bande de peau incandescente.

Contrairement à son pressentiment initial, elle était loin de faire une simple crise de boulimie. Sa fureur en retomba un peu. Elle avait intérêt à être aux portes de l'agonie...

Il la porta à l'étage, manquant à chaque marche de cogner sa silhouette désarticulée dans l'escalier étroit. Il la déposa en douceur sur le lit de sa mère et entreprit de la ranimer. Elle battit lentement des paupières et posa sur lui un regard vitreux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? tonna-t-il avec humeur.

Elle murmura de façon inaudible. Il se pencha sur elle et parvint à recueillir deux mots avant qu'elle ne bascule à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

- ...ministère... tombé...

* * *

Lorsqu'il la ranima pour la seconde fois, Severus remarqua que ses pupilles étaient fortement dilatées, sa cornée nervurée de minuscules capillaires sanguins. La cuti de ses ongles était bleue. Des signes d'empoisonnement par substance magique. Alors qu'elle émergeait avec difficulté, il se glissa hors de la pièce et entreprit d'inspecter les emballages qui jonchaient le sol de sa cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, son examen confirma ce dont il était déjà quasiment certain : rien dans cette pièce n'était susceptible de l'avoir contaminée.

Lorsqu'il regagna l'étage, elle s'était redressée, pâle à l'extrême et le visage luisant. Il eut tout juste le temps de glisser une bassine sur ses genoux avant qu'elle ne rende un nouveau flot de sang noir.

Entre deux haut le cœur, il tenta de la faire parler.

- Avez-vous ingéré une substance quelconque ? Le contenu d'une fiole qui trainait ? Avez-vous remarqué une moisissure dont vous auriez pu inhaler les spores ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête à chacune de ses interrogations. Au bout d'un moment à théoriser ainsi, il avait usé tout les diagnostics capables d'expliquer ces soudains symptômes. Désemparé, il se rendit dans son laboratoire. La porte verrouillée magiquement n'avait pu être forcée. Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia les derniers gazes qu'il avait utilisé et préleva un fragment du plancher à l'endroit où il avait renversé sa fiole le jour précédent.

Il examina tout et n'importe quoi chez lui, des robinets en cuivre, en passant par la plomberie à nue de la baignoire, la teneur en acidité de l'eau et l'encre des livres qu'elle avait touchée... Il revint à ses côtés. Elle contemplait le plafond, la mine choquée, la bassine posée sur son ventre. Un peu de sang avait caillé au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je vais vous donner une infusion d'Oréna, ça va permettre de calmer vos vomissements sans masquer l'apparition des symptômes.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

* * *

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus tard d'une voix rauque alors qu'il prenait sa tension.

Il maniait son poignet comme on manie une précieuse effigie de verre : avec le soucis constant de la voir se briser entre ses doigts.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Le ministère...

- Je n'ai pas les détails, dit-il en la regardant.

- Je sais qu'il était déjà pas mal infecté, murmura-t-elle. Mais je pensais qu'une épuration était encore possible, j'en étais persuadée...

- Vous délirez, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Ce qui ne m'étonne guère, vous êtes brûlante.

- Non Monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton féroce. J'en savais sans doute plus sur les infiltrations et les réseaux intra-ministériels que tout les Aurors qu'on avait mis à la surveillance interne ! La tactique, le relationnel... C'était mon fichu rayon...

Reposant son bras sur le couvre-lit, il la contempla avec gravité.

- Ainsi, ils avaient raison de vous soupçonner...

- Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie et Severus grinça des dents sous la fréquence aiguë. Seulement ils ne m'ont soutiré aucune information qui puissent les servir. Ils pensaient que je craquerais au bout du troisième _endoloris_, ajouta-t-elle avec un air dédaigneux qu'il trouva presque comique tant elle semblait soudain pédante.

Son expression dû le trahir car elle ajouta d'un ton plus raisonnable :

- Je ne me méprend pas, je n'ai jamais été très endurante à la douleur. Si je n'avais pas avalé cette potion d'oubli sélectif avant que vos amis ne me coincent, je leur aurais sûrement révélé tout ce que je savais sur l'Ordre du Phénix...

Severus ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi son cerveau s'était mis en ébullition à ces dernières paroles.

- Vous avez fait une telle chose ? interrogea-t-il en plissant les lèvres avec un dégoût certain. Vous avez saboté votre mémoire ?

- Évidemment, siffla-t-elle d'un air très « patriote jusqu'au bout » qu'il trouva plus agaçant encore. J'en savais trop. C'était une manière de protéger les membres de l'Ordre...

- Et une excellente manière aussi de vous empoisonner, cingla-t-il. Cette potion d'oubli sélectif, si nous parlons bien de la même chose, est extrêmement compliquée à préparer, particulièrement délicate dans le dosage des ingrédients. Vous auriez pu vous lobotomiser ou même, vous détruire les organes digesti...

La lumière fit brutalement jour dans son esprit. Un trait net tracé dans la saleté. Il devait sans doute arborer une mine singulière car elle le dévisagea, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Qui vous a préparé cette potion ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Un ami herbologiste...

- Et cet ami herbologiste, il connait son morceau, il a de bons outils de travail ?

- Je l'ignore mais...

Severus n'écoutait déjà plus.

* * *

_La feuille de Givréné est généralement utilisée dans les potions d'amnésie. Elle peut, si elle est mal dosée, entrainer des effets particulièrement désastreux. Un empoisonnement à la feuille de Givréné (s'il n'est pas traité peu de temps après la consommation) peut dans certains cas causer la mort de la personne intoxiquée ; en endommageant les voix digestives au point d'empêcher l'individu de se sustenter, ou en..._

Severus ferma le livre d'un geste sec.

Ses doigts tremblaient sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. L'image d'une main noircie et décharnée flottait dans son esprit. Il revint dans la chambre d'un pas lent. Le son de ses bottes lui semblait étrangers, comme ceux d'un homme las à côté de lui.

Son regard tomba sur la créature blanche et échevelée qui reposait dans le creux du lit. Elle était là, entourée d'un cocon duveteux et sale, une tente veloureuse effilochée par un temps chagrin, une tête de lit pour princesse détrônée.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, longuement, peut-être le plus attentivement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Elle ressemblait... Il ne savait pas trop à quoi elle ressemblait. A une gosse peut-être, ou à un oiseau.

- Toute à l'heure, quand j'ai eu envie de vous hurler dessus, je me suis fait la réflexion que je ne connaissais pas votre nom.

Sa voix était basse. Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de l'étonnement.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit le votre non plus.

- A vous l'honneur.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

- Erin. Erin Van Cassel.

- Severus Snape... Enchanté.

- De même.

- Quand avez-vous pris cette potion, Erin ?

- Il y a un peu plus de deux mois.

* * *

Il n'était pas impossible de lui trouver du charme, décida-t-il à contre-cœur. La mort cristallise les choses ; on trouvait souvent une forme d'esthétisme au trépas, qu'il soit lent ou brutal.

Ou alors, c'était juste lui qui avait l'esprit tordu.

Cette môme avait un cadavre dans le ventre. Et ça le rendait malade. Autant que ça l'émerveillait.

* * *

Il y eut une sorte de brouillard que Severus ne s'expliquait pas. Tous ces gestes lui semblaient emprunts de mécanismes. Il ressortit les vieilles affaires de sa mère, celles qui sentaient encore un peu le propre et l'amidon, pour en remplir à nouveau l'armoire de son ancienne chambre. Il voulait que la jeune fille puisse s'en servir.

- Ces robes, lui dit-elle en contemplant la penderie ouverte, c'était celles de votre femme ?

- Je n'ai jamais été marié.

- Vraiment ? Qui est Lily dans ce cas ?

Le visage de Severus se durcit instantanément mais il conserva un ton d'un calme parfait.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Elle est morte.

- Taisez-vous.

Il s'appuya sur la coiffeuse, fixant son reflet fragmenté par les brisures qui marquaient le long miroir ; celui dans lequel Eileen Prince avait l'habitude de se regarder.

- Ces robes étaient à ma mère.

- La photo, la moitié de lettre. Vous les aviez caché dans un des livres que je vous ai emprunté. Celui sur les plantes, au chapitre des euphorisants à retombés toxiques. Je suppose que le choix de page n'était pas anodin. C'est une belle métaphore pour une amoureuse funeste...

- Pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de la fermer.

Elle n'insista plus.

* * *

Il prépara diverses infusions, des traitements très doux pour soigner sa fièvre, ses douleurs, ses vomissements. Il parvint à lui faire avaler une collation sans qu'elle ne la rende.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit-il un matin en remuant des essences d'algues boueuses dans le fond d'un bol avant de le lui tendre, c'est comment une gamine de quatorze ans a-t-elle pu arracher des informations aussi précises sur ce qui se tramait au sein d'un ministère étranger.

- Sans rire, vous croyez que j'ai quatorze ans ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant faiblement sur ses oreillers.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé inconsciente dans la salle de bain. Ses joues étaient toujours d'une couleur de cendre bien que plus nuancée. La fièvre n'était pas complètement tombée mais il avait bon espoir d'en venir à bout pour la soirée.

- Quinze maximum, ajouta-t-il.

- En fait, j'aurais dix-sept ans en septembre. Mais je suis flattée. Cette idiote de Marvena disait que j'avais un syndrome de Peter Pan... Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais sut ce que cela signifiait vraiment mais ça sonnait très chic, très complexe.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus.

- Pour répondre à votre question, dit-elle doucement, j'usais simplement du meilleur moyen à ma disposition. On néglige trop souvent à quel point certains hommes peuvent se montrer bavards et confiants, une fois la tête sagement reposée sur une poitrine féminine...

Elle se tût.

- J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Ne prenez pas cet air réprobateur, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Nous sommes en guerre. Il faut des salopards et des putains.

- Vous n'êtes même pas anglaise, se moqua-t-il, rien ne vous forcez à prendre part à ce qui se passait ici.

- J'avais mes raisons.

- Vos raisons, ricana-t-il. Vos raisons justifiaient la prostitution ?

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le moyen le plus désagréable d'extorquer des renseignements.

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, la fièvre atteignit un nouveau pic. En nage, elle s'était roulée en boule dans les draps usés, tentant de garder la chaleur en elle en rapprochant les genoux de sa poitrine. Severus lui toucha le front de ses doigts froids. Elle ne le remarqua pas. Tout devait lui paraître glacé. Il la secoua par l'épaule.

- J'ai fait tout ça pour rien, chuchota-t-elle, les paupières closes. Le ministère est tombé... Tout ça pour rien. Je suis toute seule.

- Chacun est seul face à ses choix, c'est une maxime que les personnes dans votre situation se doivent d'accepter.

Elle ouvrit des yeux écarquillés de douleur, et le fixa. Ses doigts étaient serrées sur ses oreilles, comme si elle tentait d'enfermer des voix à l'intérieur de son crâne.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soutint son regard. Elle ferma les yeux.

- J'espère juste que vos raisons sont plus intelligentes que les miennes...

* * *

La prisonnière pouvait rentrer chez elle.

La nouvelle, si brusque, si improbable, alerta automatiquement Severus. Dans les rangs des soldats des ténèbres, renvoyer simplement les captifs chez eux, ça ne se faisait pas. Jamais. Il connaissait leur système à la perfection, et cette soudaine libération n'était en aucun cas un motif de réjouissance.

Il se tenait à côté d'Erin, droit et impassible, lorsqu'il lui dit avoir reçu l'ordre de la ramener chez elle.

- La potion d'oubli aura bientôt cessé d'agir, l'informa-t-elle avec indifférence. Je vais recouvrer l'intégralité de mes souvenirs concernant l'Ordre. Ils le savent bien. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi me ramener chez moi ? Pourquoi prendre cette peine plutôt que de me faire réintégrer directement les cachots du Manoir Malfoy pour m'interroger à nouveau ?

La fièvre était tombée. Elle était assise sur la banquette près de la fenêtre, ses épaules fluettes enveloppées dans un châle de laine un peu mité, les yeux fixés sur le vieux terrain de jeux qu'on devinait à quelques mètres de la maison. Les traitements l'avaient rendu groggy mais son regard était clair.

- C'est dans doute ce qu'ils feront un peu plus tard. Mais avant, ils espèrent vous voir entrer en communication avec votre ancien contact. Dans votre maison, vous serez sans doute sous surveillance discrète. Ils se retirent pour mieux pouvoir tirer les ficelles.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, la vue du tourniquet rouillé semblait l'absorber corps et âme.

- Vous êtes mourante, Erin.

- Je sais.

Un sourire soulagé flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Je me _sens_ morte...

Il se tendit.

- Mais d'autres sont encore bien vivants. Je me dois de garder leurs secrets...

- Leurs secrets vous ont déjà rongée jusqu'aux os. Vous avez fait suffisamment pour eux.

- Vous comprenez ma position, affirma-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. J'ai déjà atteint mon seuil de douleur, on risque de me faire parler d'un claquement de doigt. Vous pourriez vous résoudre à faire ça, vous ? Vous les livreriez... par lassitude ?

- Non, je me débattrais en silence pour protéger leurs misérables arrières.

Il avait dit cela comme on crache. Son regard s'assombrit, il éructa d'une voix dure qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

- Mais il n'y a plus de limites aux ressentiments qu'ils m'inspirent.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il les enviait presque d'être en vie à sa place.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Albert Runcorn apparut devant la maison. Il prétendit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu que Snape et sa prisonnière soient accompagnés.

Runcorn patientait dans le salon délabré lorsque Van Cassel descendit l'escalier d'une démarche silencieuse et légère. Ses paumes étaient devenues si moites qu'il dû les essuyer sur sa robe avant de serrer la main de Snape.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. Lui, la regardait, à ne plus la voir.

Ils apparurent au milieu d'un parc, non loin du marbre d'une fontaine asséchée et légèrement rose, patinée par le temps. Des fruits violets mûrissaient sur les arbres, maculaient la pelouse. Certains, piétinés, rependaient dans l'herbe leur chair jaune.

Au bout d'un chemin gris et caillouteux, une grande demeure se dressait. Les tuiles étaient noires comme du pétrole, la pierre semblait dure et ancienne. Une ronde structure de verre était posée contre la demeure, fragilité cassante au milieu de la rudesse gothique. Un lierre écarlate rampait de la base des briques jusqu'aux gouttières, long réseau veineux et possessif. Sur le toit, des gargouilles grimaçantes tiraient leurs langues interminables.

La maison était perchée sur une hauteur et l'air y était nettement plus vif qu'en Angleterre. Un unique rayon descendait d'un ciel nuageux crevé au centre, se réverbérait dans les hautes vitres de l'étage, miroitantes et dorées. Dans la vallée en contre-bas, on devinait l'animation grouillante d'une ville hérissée de clochers.

Runcorn regarda autour de lui. De sa vue perçante, il distingua un panneau d'indication pointé vers la métropole. « Kraków » : Cracovie. Ils étaient en Pologne. Ses dents craquèrent, comme la ville, comme cette vision slave : il l'avait toujours cru parfaitement anglaise.

* * *

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Erin. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur sa maison. Il ignorait si ses pupilles étaient brillantes à cause de l'émotion ou du vent qui leur lacérait le visage.

Lentement, il fourra sa main dans la poche de la jeune fille. Il espérait être discret. Runcorn ne devait pas s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il laissa tomber l'objet, elle hocha très légèrement la tête dans sa direction sans quitter la demeure du regard.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Avant de s'éloigner, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Runcorn.

Elle traversa le parc, sa longue cape noire bruissant sur l'herbe fraîche, évitant les prunes explosées ou intactes comme s'il eut s'agit de mines. Elle se dirigea vers le dôme de transparence qui devait être une terrasse ou une véranda. Un instant encore et elle s'y évapora.

Albert Runcorn vit ainsi disparaître son ancienne maîtresse. Severus, lui, ignorait toujours un peu de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

Ce fut Domenico qui remarqua le premier le retour d'Erin. Le vieux jardinier italien était affairé à arroser un baquet débordant de roses rouges. Leurs pétales ouvraient des organes de velours palpitants sous le mince filet d'eau clair, déployant un parfum poudreux. C'était les préférés de Madame, du temps où elle était encore vivante.

L'odeur des roses embaumant la véranda : c'était aussi le meilleur souvenir qu'Estrida Van Cassel ait pu laissé de sa personne.

Erin entra très simplement par la petite porte de derrière et Domenico fut si surpris de reconnaître la fille de ses maîtres en cet être gracile à l'extrême qu'il en aurait poussé un hurlement, un choc sonore de stupeur et de regret.

Erin détourna les yeux. Son geste de recul, sa bouche ouverte bâillonnée par une petite horreur : il y avait de quoi être affreusement vexée. Elle savait qu'elle avait changé, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on le lui rappelle par des démonstrations excessives. Elle regarda les roses que l'été polonais avait écloses, nœuds de pétales aux entrailles érotiques.

Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était bon, cette odeur, cette véranda claire, ces éclats luxuriants, la chaleur des plantes mêlée à celle du soleil parcimonieux... L'air était doux, agréablement tiède. Domenico disparut, annonçant très vite qu'il allait chercher monsieur Van Cassel et sa sœur.

Il y avait une tasse de café vide posée sur la table de fer forgé. Quand elle était petite, elle prenait souvent son goûter ici, installée dans ses robes à froufrou, poupée sur banquette. Ensuite, elle retournait jouer dans le jardin pendant que sa nourrice gardait un œil sur les enfants en se resservant un peu d'arabica. Ce souvenir lui donna une étrange sensation : cette insouciance semblait dater de plusieurs siècles. La nostalgie des fanfreluches, les cheveux de nylon de ces fillettes de porcelaine inanimées qu'elle maltraitait, parfois, quand elle se sentait cruelle et triste.

Elle la reconnu au bruit de ses chaussons sur le parquet ciré. Un plancher si doux, enduit de miel, qu'on aurait pu si blottir, et valser, couchés sur les lattes. C'était Natasha, sa gouvernante russe, qui plissait les yeux en venant à elle, pour la distinguer à travers le flou de sa myopie. La vieille femme saisit vivement Erin dans ses bras, et l'incrédulité n'avait pas quitté ses traits lorsque Erin vit son visage disparaître derrière son épaule.

- _Monsieur votre frère et la petite demoiselle arrivent,_ dit-elle très vite. _Oh, vous leur avez tellement manqué..._

- Nounou, tu prends toujours ton café dans la véranda ? demanda Erin en caressant avec tendresse la chevelure neigeuse contre sa joue.

- _Toujours,_ _ma Petrushka_... _Tu sais que je suis une vieille dame bien réglée, n'est-ce pas, une horloge toute pleine d'heures sonnantes pour les choses à faire dans la journée... Prendre le café... J'ai été une si inutile pendule depuis que tu as disparue, tout juste bonne à boire du café là où tu n'étais plus... __Oh, je suis tellement contente... Laisse-moi te regarder..._

Alors que Natasha s'écartait pour la contempler, Erin se détourna sèchement.

- Emmène-moi là haut, je voudrais me changer, ordonna-t-elle en prenant d'un pas rapide la direction de sa chambre.

La nourrice la suivit. Erin se cacha derrière le paravent, mince rempart entre son corps décharné et le regard de la femme qui pendant des années l'avait coiffée, habillée, la faisant petite reine, douce comme du beurre, enfant tendre à parer ; semant déjà en elle et sans le savoir les germes d'une courtisane.

De derrière le paravent, Natasha lui tendit une robe, la vert d'eau aux manches et au corsage lacés en croisées à la mode arlequine. C'était une chair ancienne, qu'elle avait porté pour une grande réception lui semblait-il. Elle eut beau la serrer au plus près de sa peau, il lui sembla toujours qu'elle se noyait dans le tissu.

_C'était dans un grand jardin,_ se souvenait-elle. _Il faisait très chaud, et elle avait oublié son ombrelle, les verres étaient aveuglants, prismes bordés de soleil. Un garçon blond à la peau de lait lui demandait si elle avait lu « Les mains bleues », de Malicia Frost. _

Natasha confia à la chambrière le soin de ramener Mademoiselle dans la véranda - comme si elle craignait de la voir se briser dans les escaliers. Elle-même s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine. A peine Erin fut-elle assise sur la banquette familière que la vieille femme la rejoignit, un plateau chargé d'une théière et d'une surprenante quantité de pâtisseries dans les mains.

- _Tiens mon pigeon,_ dit-elle en s'affairant avec autorité autour d'elle. _Je t'ai pris du chocolat chaud et je t'ai fait des tartines grillées avec du bon miel d'Alsace comme tu aimes. Manges, manges !_

On ne discutait pas quand Natasha parlait comme ça.

- Tu es gentille, Nounou.

Erin mangea. Son estomac la lança un peu, puis se tût. C'était délicieux. Les potions de Severus Snape l'aidaient à assimiler la nourriture. Natasha parlait très vite, si vite que la jeune fille eut du mal à saisir tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait passé trop de temps à parler anglais, songea-t-elle. Le polonais, le finnois et le russe, qui étaient pourtant les langues qu'elle utilisait couramment à la maison, avaient à présent du mal à percer sa carapace anglophone.

La jeune fille regarda son grand bol de chocolat chaud. Sa boisson préférée, du temps où elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ces journées que d'en boire, et jouer, et tourmenter son précepteur, se verser de l'encre dans les narines, pour que son père l'engueule.

Erin mangea autant qu'elle pu. Lorsqu'elle eu finit son bol, Natasha essuya la petite moustache autour de sa lèvre supérieure, l'air profondément rassurée. Elle était de ces femmes qui montrent leur amour en faisant manger les autres. Erin doutait de pouvoir encore se faire aimer d'elle...

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît, Nounou.

Elle s'était faite toute douce, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait exiger la tendresse de Natasha en étant orgueilleuse et sûre de son bon droit. Elle l'était pourtant. Son corps avait beau dévoiler l'architecture osseuse de ses courbes, elle se sentait toute imprégnée de vanité, d'exigence amoureuse et infantile.

La vieille dame obéit. Elle la serra contre sa poitrine flétrie par les années, la berça de ce mouvement de balancier, ce tic-tac de pendule rassurante et bien réglée, chuchotant des roulis d'apaisements dans un polonais confus. Erin nicha son visage contre le cou soyeux. Il avait une odeur familière, comme des violettes qu'on aurait laissé trop longtemps sans eau. Sa Nounou. Elle sourit un peu bêtement.

- Je suis une épave, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Natasha.

Cette dernière s'empressa de lui mentir :

- _Tu as beaucoup maigri, c'est vrai, mais tu es toujours belle mon caribou. Tu as les yeux de ta mère, je sais que je te l'ai déjà trop dit mais tu as pris le meilleur que pouvait te donner cette horrible femme. Tes beaux yeux, Erin... Sombres, comme de l'encre de chine, bordés de beaux longs cils noirs, comme des franges délicates, un écrin de cils pour tes beaux yeux d'encre chinoise..._

Erin se laissa dorloter au rythme de ses paroles. Natasha faisait toujours de la poésie bizarre lorsqu'elle parlait russe. Ou du gnan-gnan de bonne femme, comme disait son père avec un sourire moqueur. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Erin avait pris la manie de compter le nombre de fois par jour où la nourrice disait « beau », avec ce ton transporté. C'était exaspérant parfois, ce gnan-gnan russe.

- _On va te remplumer_, reprit la voix qui s'enrouait à vue d'oreille. _On va te gaver comme une oie polonaise, tu vas te régaler. Ces petits nougats que tu adorais, des fruits en gelée de sucre... On te mettra au soleil, que tu prennes un peu de couleurs. Et on coiffera tes beaux cheveux comme avant, des nattes liées en couronne, comme j'aimais te faire quand il faisait trop chaud pour les porter détacher... _

Natasha se laissait pleurer librement, sans hoquets, presque avec détachement. Les larmes traçaient des sentiers liquides entre ses rides, en silence.

- _Petrushka_, murmura soudain Erin. Tu m'appelles toujours comme ça. Ça me fait du bien de l'entendre. Je suis toujours contente d'être ta poupée préférée... **(2)**

- _Tu te trompes ma chérie, Petrushka était une marionnette._

- Oui, une marionnette, répéta Erin.

Étais-ce pareil ? Les avait-elle encore, les filins tissés qui avaient guidé ses gestes ? Autrefois, cette salope d'Estrida, sa mère insensible des Carpathes profondes, avait fait d'elle cette icône mondaine, ce joujou d'intérêt porté vers l'ouest et les terres anglaises où elle avait laissé ses envies. Et Natasha, de toute sa haine pour l'opaline Lady, l'avait pourtant aidé sans le vouloir...

Quand, dans la noirceur profonde des cachots du garçon blond à la peau de lait, Erin avait souhaité la mort, elle pensait à ça. Et au fait qu'elle aurait voulu l'étreinte de la complice inconsciente de sa maquerelle de mère, pour rendre son soupir de guerre lasse.

Le pirate avait poignardé le sein maternelle, voilà deux ans. Une jalousie infernale, pour un garçon vierge que sa femme avait couché dans ses draps. Erin se souvenait encore du visage du tout jeune amant, jaillissant dans le couloir avec terreur, le torse constellé de perles écarlates. Elle était en chemise de nuit, mal éveillée encore, attirée comme une louve par les cris et l'odeur ferreuse du sang. L'amant d'Estrida n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans, peut-être treize encore. Il avait des joues de chérubin, des cheveux bouclés couleur de châtaigne. Sous le draps blême qui ceignait maladroitement sa taille, le sexe était tout juste nubile, enflé d'une volupté honteuse.

Et à le voir ainsi, échappé du lit de saccage de sa mère, Erin Van Cassel avait cru trouver son jumeau dans la grande maison gothique, sosie masculin des vices prochains et des raisons qu'Estrida avaient implantée trop loin en elle pour qu'elle puisse les dénouer.

Natasha trouvait la peau d'Erin plus froide de minute en minute. Elle la serrait, de toute sa chaleur râpée, et discourait, palabrait, essayait de combler les mois d'absence de la petite.

- ..._pl__us personne ne t'en veux, tu sais. Quand ils sont venus te prendre, ta petite sœur fondait en larmes à chaque repas en regardant ta chaise vide. Ton frère faisait le fort, tu le connais, mais moi je sais qu'il était très triste et qu'il regrettait les mots que vous aviez eus. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé avant, ce que tu as fais, c'est oublié tout ça, tout le monde voulait te revoir..._

Erin ne dit rien. Elle espérait que sa nourrice disait vrai, qu'on pouvait tout oublier. Elle était comme écœurée de ces pieux mensonges, des petits lys de catholicisme qu'on faisait fleurir dans la bouche pour apaiser.

Le froid lui mordait la chair.

- Et papa ?

Natasha renifla avec dédain.

- _Toujours sur son rafiot craquant, au large de je ne sais quelle lande, à regretter la lame qu'il a plongé dans le cœur de la putain... Il a envoyé deux lettres pendant ton absence. Une du Danemark. Une autre de Finlande. Je crois qu'il disait, dedans, qu'il voulait vous emmener, toi, Aleksander et Kinga, dans les châteaux enneigés que ses ancêtres ont construit sur les côtes finlandaises... Je crois qu'il délirait. La lettre puait le whisky. _

- Nounou, tu te rappelles, la berceuse du dernier lit ?

- _Oh, ma Petrushka, tu avais envie de faire le bébé pas vrai ?_

Elle avait dit cela car Erin venait de poser la tête sur ses genoux. La nourrice lui caressait le front avec des gestes lents.

- Oui Nounou, tu le sais bien, j'aurais voulu rester une petite fille pour toujours m'amuser. **(3) **N'avoir que des punitions pour mômes têtues et trop acharnées en guise de grands tourments de l'existence. Vous en faire baver. Mais vous m'aurez aimé quand même, Aleksander n'aurait pas voulu me mettre dehors... Tu sais, j'étais un peu trop petite pour... tout ça... Alors, le dernier lit ?

- _Ce n'est pas la berceuse la plus joyeuse que je t'ai chanté. Tu ne préférerais pas autre chose ?_

- Non, c'est celle-là que je veux... Si tu ne veux pas ça ne fait rien. Moi je m'en rappelle. Tu m'écoutes, Nounou ?

- _Attends, je vais aller te chercher une laine. __Tu es si froide._

- Non, c'est bon, je suis bien.

Et Erin Van Cassel se mit à fredonner, alors qu'elle songeait, oui, aux grands châteaux blancs bâtis par les corsaires au sommet des fjords, et sa voix traversait la neige, sur les genoux de Natasha :

_Elle s'endort,_

_Un verre blanc d'absinthe à la main,_

_Son amant attend son absente,_

_Pour demain,_

_Sûr ce soir,_

_C'est son dernier lit._

Natasha hésitait à se lever. Elle voulait vraiment aller chercher cette couverture mais elle avait l'impression déraisonnée que Erin allait geler sur place si elle lâchait son corps mince juste un instant.

Mais pendant qu'elle tergiversait, la berceuse déployait ses rimes couleur de baldaquin.

_Demain c'est sûr,_

_Sera sans elle,_

_La Mort lui murmure :_

_« Vous êtes si belle »,_

_Au nom du Père, _

_Du Saint-Esprit,_

_Ferme les paupières,_

_Rejoint la Nuit._

Natasha songeait à cette couverture, la rouge, épaisse, en gros lainage doublé, qu'elle allait prendre de suite dans le petit salon. Que Erin le veuille ou non. Préoccupée, la vieille dame ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la voix murmurant à ses genoux s'était éteinte.

* * *

Severus Snape rangea la chambre, il laissa les robes de sa mère dans l'armoire, tira le couvre lit, referma les rideaux, débarrassa les tasses d'infusions vides. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers la coiffeuse. La robe en lambeaux était toujours posée dessus. Il hésita avant de s'en saisir. Le vêtement coula comme de la poussière entre ses doigts.

Il prit un cintre dans la penderie et suspendit le vêtement à la tringle. Un autre spectre habiterait désormais la pièce. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, la boucla de deux tours clefs, en se faisant la ferme promesse de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir. Et laisser, peut-être, le fantôme de sa mère apaiser celui d'Erin...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksander Van Cassel et sa petite sœur Kinga revenaient en toute hâte de Cracovie. Lorsque la porte de la véranda s'ouvrit en claquant, ils ne virent d'abord que la table du goûter renversée. Des macarons colorés formaient des trainées de confettis sur le sol.

Sur la banquette de velours, une forme allongée étalait la soierie de sa robe en une toile d'araignée carrelée et brillante. La nourrice était penchée sur le cadavre glacé d'Erin.

Elle hurlait.

Un instant de plus et Kinga lui fit écho.

Plus tard, on retrouva une petite fiole de poison dissimulée dans le corsage de la jeune morte. De minuscules initiales y était gravées. On supposa que son premier propriétaire avait voulu marquer son matériel, à l'image d'un écolier consciencieux.

« S.S »

**FIN.**

* * *

**(1)** La scène avec Natasha est quelque peu inspirée de la pièce de théâtre de Jean Anouilh, _Antigone_ : le moment ou l'héroïne fait l'enfant sur les genoux de sa nourrice alors qu'elle vient de prendre le parti de mourir.

**(2)** _Petrushka_ est un personnage courant du spectacle de marionnette folklorique russe, connu depuis le XVIIème siècle.

**(3)** Citation de Peter Pan.

**Nda :** J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture (bien que le sujet traité ne soit pas franchement joyeux, je le reconnais). Je voulais à tout prix éviter de donner à Snape un caractère « guimauveux », j'espère que le mélange méchant-avec-de-l'humanité-quand-même est justement dosé. J'avais très peur aussi de faire de Erin Van Cassel une petite Mary-Sue, le cliché de la jeune fille effroyablement belle, intelligente et injustement martyrisée par le Destin, ce gros coquin. Mes aïeux, j'espère que ce n'était pas votre impression ! :)

Merci d'avoir lu, gentils lecteurs.

**Edit du 24 janvier 2010 : **Cette histoire a été entièrement corrigée, et ainsi améliorée, je l'espère.


End file.
